


Wanted: Mate

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [234]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, werewolf!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Fury needs Clint to be Phil's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You need to get laid.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, and I was giving you a chance to change it.” Phil told him, unimpressed as always.

“Well, too bad. The truth’s out there. And the truth is, you need to get laid.” Nick folded his hands in front of him, like this was some sort of business transaction and not two best friends talking about the other’s sex life. “How long has it been since you actually got laid?”

Phil sighed. “Marcus, I’m not going to discuss this with you.” 

“Yes you are. because if you getting laid equals productive and successful ops, then I’m very much discussing this with you.” Nick reasoned. Phil is inclined to agree. Since he’s been holding his libido under lock and key - between the Avengers, his monthly transformations, his responsibilities with SHIELD, and his team on the bus, there really was no time to sate his libido - it’s been a lot harder to remain focused on whatever he was assigned to. 

It’s not like he’s lagging behind, though. It’s just that his attitude towards work has been leaning more towards pissy than anything else. Ever since his break-up with Audrey, even he has got to admit that it’s been lonely and that’s not even counting the times he almost lost control of his werewolf self.

“Marcus-”

“Don’t ‘Marcus’ me.” Nick told him with a frown. “You’ve found a prospective mate. I can tell.”

Phil chose not to comment on that in fear of incriminating himself. There came a knock on the door and Phil tensed as the familiar scent of a certain archer seeped in through the door.

“And I think I know who it is.” Nick, the bastard that he is, smirked. “Come in.”

Clint moved next to Phil, unaware of the force of the glare that Phil was directing at Fury. “Do you have a mission for me, sir?”

“Something like that. Although, this time you’re free to decline. Seeing as how it isn’t really a mission.” Fury started to explain.

“Sir?”

“You are aware of Agent Coulson’s… situation, Am I right?”

“The werewolf situation?” Clint asked. It wasn’t exactly a secret among SHIELD agents. A good half of the employees were werewolves and, whenever the mission needed it, they use it to their advantage. It’s a little chaotic when there’s a full moon out, but nothing SHIELD couldn’t handle.

“Yes. And you know that every werewolf needs a mate.” Clint’s frown deepened. Phil felt his cheeks color a bit before he willed it down and chose to join Clint in frowning at the good director. “Normally, I’d allow my agents to go about their business on their own. But Agent Coulson has been a little too busy to actually take care of himself.”

“Just to be clear, you’re asking me to be his bitch?” Clint asked.

Phil willed down the disappointment at the obvious tone of disdain in Clint’s voice. He didn’t think Clint would be so opposed to the idea. 

“In fewer words, yes.” Fury stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ll leave you two to decide what happens next. But bear in mind that there are cameras all over this office.”

Fury left the room, leaving the air around Clint and Phil awkward as hell.

Phil was the one to break the silence. “I’ll tell him he’s out of his mind. Please don’t mind him. I can take care of myself.”

Clint snorted. “Clearly.”

Phil narrowed his eyes at Clint. “Do we have a problem, Agent Barton?”

“No, I just- He’s right. You need someone to take care of you. Not just the sex. If it was just the sex, then there’s a line right outside. You can take your pick. I guarantee you they’ll willingly go.” Clint’s throat bobbed, his tell when he got nervous. “But this is more than that, isn’t it? You need someone you trust. Someone who knows you. You need a mate.”

Phil closed his eyes and sighed. There really was no use in hiding it. He nodded.

“Why did Fury call me?”

“You said it yourself. I need someone I can trust and someone who knows me. And I kind of unconsciously chose you to be my mate. Fury noticed.“ Phil explained. “But you are, of course, under no obligation to-”

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Phil asked, because he couldn’t have heard that right.

“I’ll do it.” Clint repeated. “Under several conditions.”

Phil motioned for him to go on.

Clint grinned. “First, no sex. for the meantime at least. I want to be wooed. Take me out on a date and get me flowers or some shit like that. I want the whole package.” Phil tried to look for any sign that Clint was kidding, but there were none. “Not that you’ll have trouble with the first… Second, when I tell you you need to rest, you will not fight me for 5 more minutes or just until you finish your work. You will let me drive you home and sleep. I will watch you, don’t think I won’t.” Clint told him sternly. “And last, we have lunch together. No more caffeine fueled afternoons or sugar rushed works. Those are my conditions.”

Phil had to work hard not to break out into a grin, so instead, he smiled at Clint. “Those seem reasonable.”

Clint chuckled a little. “Damn right it is.”

“I have a question. Are we allowed to cuddle?”


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to popular belief, werewolves aren’t all rage killing monsters when the full moon comes. The rage killing ones are actually psychopaths when it’s not a full moon. For the rest, well, they’re just like giant dogs that think they’re this tiny thing that can fit in your lap. It’s adorable when they’re not accidentally killing you.

“No. Phil, get off me.” Clint struggled to get his face out of all the fur that was covering him, air was not a luxury when draped with a 200 pound werewolf. Phil stepped off and out of the couch with drooped ears and a whine, looking at Clint with those big puppy eyes. “No, hey. It’s okay. Come back up.“ Clint patted his lap. “Only your head goes here though.” 

Phil lolled out his tongue and jumped back up the battered couch. He made himself comfortable next to Clint before resting his head on the archer’s lap. Clint smiled, petting Phil’s head as he heard the werewolf sigh in contentment. 

Clint turned the TV on and flipped through a couple of channels before settling for Extreme Makeovers. Phil nudged Clint’s hand and the archer snorted, turning back to Dog Cops. “Should I be jealous?” Clint asked jokingly. 

Phil turned to him with a tilt of the head. Clint raised him a questioning eyebrow and then Phil pounced, licking Clint’s face like his life depended on it. Clint laughed, pushing the werewolf off of him, “Okay, okay. I get it.” Phil relented with a happy yip.

Clint tried to wipe the slobber off of his cheek and cringed. “I hate you.” Clint said without any real heat. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to fetch himself a fresh towel, to wipe the slobber off, with Phil on his tail. 

He started to wipe his face and realized that Phil needs a bath. His fur was covered with dirt from this afternoon and that’s never a good thing to let sit for too long. 

He padded off to the tub and turned the tap on. When he turned back, Phil was already gone. “Fuck.” Clint muttered. This wasn’t going to be easy.

—

Twice around the apartment, 3 broken lamps, an irreparable coffee table, a small food fight (Clint still doesn’t know how Phil got his paws on the frozen chicken in the freezer) and Clint managed to wrangle Phil to the tub. 

But getting the werewolf in the tub was only half the battle. 

Clint’s not sure what it is about werewolves and baths, but it seems to be an instinct for them to run away when they hear the tap turn on. And with Phil, baths are at least 10 times harder to do. 

Phil tried to get out of the tub but Clint put his hand up. “Nope. You are not going anywhere until you are clean Mr. I-have-chicken-and-I-know-how-to-use-it.” 

Phil ducked his head and let out a pitiful whine as an apology. Clint relented, stepping closer to give Phil a kiss on the head. 

Phil still tried to struggle out of the tub a few times but Clint had things under control (except for that one time that Phil got out and Clint couldn’t hold on because of the sudsy fur.)

—

Clint flopped down on the bed and groaned. Phil is adorable as a fully transformed werewolf despite his size but baths are tiring. Phil jumped up the bed, making Clint’s body jump a little. He wiggled his way under Clint’s arm and the archer couldn’t help but smile. 

He re-positioned himself so that his head was resting on top of Phil’s fur. He sighed happily and Phil barked in return.

“When you turn back, you are going to help me clean this mess up, you hear me?” Clint said sternly, his head still buried in the warm fur. “But for now, we sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120189909861/werewolf-phil-needs-a-bath-and-clint-is-not)

**Author's Note:**

> #fury is an asshole#but he means well#fluff
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120030232796/im-assuming-that-by-batch-nonie-meant-mate)


End file.
